Ouran's Ninja
by lynch8man
Summary: what would happen when sasuke uchiha suddenly became a student at Ouran?
1. Chapter 1

Lynch8man: time for an all new story

Naruto/Sasuke: what?

Lynch8man: what do you mean what?

Naruto: who's in it?

Lynch8man: Sasuke.

Naruto: GODAMMIT!

Sasuke: oh, shut up, Naruto.

Lynch8man: *sigh*

Sasuke: well, where am I going now?

Lynch8man: *grins*

Sasuke: what?

Lynch8man: you are going to become…

*blip*

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the hallways of the new school. When he fought Madara, alongside Naruto, a giant dimensional portal ripped open when his Susano'o clashed with Madara's. He was then shot through to a different dimension. He is now a first year at this school. Sasuke was looking for a place to read a book, but the libraries at this school were all but quiet. He then found a room. The sign said, "Music Room 3." He sighed, hoping this would be a fine place to read. When he opened the door, flower petals flew past him. "Welcome," said a group of boys, "To the Ouran Host Club."

*Sakura Kiss plays*

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._ Sasuke was looking at the boys with a little surprise on his face. Hikaru looked at Tamaki and said, "Hey boss, I think," his twin, Kaoru, finished, "that's a boy." Tamaki smiled, "We have to be polite to all students that come through our club's doors, even boys." Kyoya shifted his glasses, "So, you must be the new commoner honor student, Sasuke Uchiha." Tamaki's eyes lit up, "The honor student? So, you're the new commoner just like Haruhi!" Sasuke looked at Haruhi and said, "Isn't Haruhi a girl's name?" Hikaru and Kaoru quickly ran over to Haruhi and the felt his (her) muscles. Hikaru said, "Wow Haruhi," Kaoru finished, "You look extra manly today." Sasuke had a feeling and got up, "whatever, I'm gonna go then." He started to walk out of the room, but Honni grabbed Sasuke's arm, "No, wait, don't leave. Do you wanna eat some cake with me Sasu-chan?" Sasuke looked at Honni and said, "Sorry, but I don't eat sweats… and who the hell are you calling Sasu-chan?" Tamaki then said, "I didn't know the new honor student would be so openly gay to other men." Sasuke looked at Tamaki and said, "Say what?" Tamaki continued, "So what kind of guys are you into?" he pointed over to Haruhi, "Are you into the normal/commoner type?" he pointed to Kyoya, "or are you into the cool type?" he pointed to Mori, "How about the calm/silent type?" he pointed to Honni, "the Lolita/shota type?" he pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru, "maybe the forbidden twincest?" he put his hand on Sasuke's chin, "Or how about the princely type?" Sasuke backed up a bit and bumped into a vase. The vase smashed on the ground. Sasuke looked at the vase then at Tamaki, who sat in a chair. "well it looks like you're in trouble now. Seeing as you are a commoner, there is now way that you'd be able to pay off the cost of that vase. So you will work for the host club until your debt is payed." Sasuke sighed, "fine."

Sasuke had just gotten back from the market, bringing cup noodles and commoner's coffee. "if they're so rich why would they buy such cheap food?" Haruhi and Sasuke walked into each other, saying at the same time, "Damn these rich people." When they collided, Sasuke fell on top of Haruhi. Both Haruhi and Sasuke blushed. For a while they stayed in that position, until Sasuke got off of him(her) and said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Haruhi blushed a little, "that's ok, I wasn't paying attention either." Sasuke smiled, "rich people, eh?" Haruhi smiled back, "Ha, yeah." Sasuke helped him(her) up. Sasuke looked at a teen that was bullying a girl. "Give me your money, girl!" he said. The girl cried, "p-please, don't hurt me!" Sasuke glared at the boy, "hey, leave her alone." Haruhi looked at Sasuke and said, "what are you doing?" Sasuke looked at Haruhi, "saving her." The bully grinned, "Make me, you loser!" the bully started to run towards Sasuke, his hand balled into a fist. Sasuke didn't even get into a defensive stance, he took the punch full force in the face. The bully's grin faded when Sasuke chuckled, "Is that it? Was that all the strength you could muster up?" the bully pulled out a knife, Sasuke then grabbed the bully's wrist. His iron grip made the bully drop the knife. "I don't want to catch you bullying girls anymore. You got it?" Sasuke's eyes looked really scary to the bully at that moment. The bully backed off and said, "Yes sir." He went over to the girl and bowed, "I'm sorry ma'am." The boy ran off. The girl came over to Sasuke and blushed, "T-thanks." Sasuke smiled at the girl, which made her squeal a little, and held her hand, kissing it, "No man should treat a lady that badly." The girl's face was a deep red and she squealed, running off. Haruhi looked at Sasuke, "wow, you really have a gift when it comes to the ladies." Sasuke sighed, looking dark and depressed, "It's more of a curse, really. I haven't really been able to talk to a girl without them going crazy about me. I just wish I could meet a girl that won't act like that about me." he sighed again, his hair covering one of his eyes. He looked at Haruhi, "Let's get back to the club room," he said. "alright," replied Haruhi.

When Sasuke and Haruhi arrived back at the club room, Sasuke's eye was still covered with his hair, looking depressed still. Some of the girls stared at Sasuke, blushing. Sasuke sighed, flipping his hair out of his eye. The girls squealed. He brought the coffee and noodles to Tamaki. The girl that he had helped earlier was there and she was whispering to the other girls about him. Some of them were saying, "he is so cool!" others were saying, "he looks so mysterious." Sasuke looked at Tamaki and said, "here you go…" Tamaki smiled, "thank you, Sasuke." Sasuke sighed, smiling a little. Tamaki's eyes got wide and he grabbed Sasuke and started hugging him, spinning around. "You're so cute!" Sasuke struggled to break his hold. Mori came over and picked Sasuke up and set him down. Sasuke sighed, "thanks, Mori-senpai." He said. Sasuke put his hand to his forehead, covering one of his eyes, "why must I be cursed?" Tamaki's eyes got wide again and he looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, "Hikaru, Kaoru, get him into uniform. Kyoya call my hairstylist, Mori get some red contacts. Haruhi, follow Sasuke." Honni ran over, "what can I do tama-chan?" Tamaki looked at Honni, "Honni-senpai," Honni nodded, "go, have some cake!" screen transition. Honni eating cake at a table, "Usu-chan, the others said they were too busy to eat cake." Screen transition. Sasuke came out of the changing room, wearing the school uniform and his hair covering one eye with red highlights, and the red contacts in his eyes. "so… how do I look?" tears were rolling down Tamaki's eyes and he held his cheeks, "You look absolutely fabulisious!" Sasuke sweat dropped. Tamaki pointed at Sasuke, "alright then, you shall be a host the same way Haruhi became one. You must meet with a certain number of customers, which is… three thousand customers." Sasuke sweat dropped even more. "from today on you are the dark/gothic/emotional type host." Sasuke put his hand to his forehead again, "Oh god, kill me now." Tamaki started hugging Sasuke again, swinging him around. Thus started Sasuke's new life as a host.

*blip*

Sasuke: …

Naruto: *trying to hold in laugh*

Lynch8man: so, how was it?

Sasuke: it… was… perfect…

Naruto: *grin gone* what?

Sasuke: it's perfect, me as the dark host? Genius.

Naruto: god damn it.

Lynch8man: good. Till next time, catch you later.

*Tamaki: Narrator* wow! Sasuke's a new host! Can't wait! What? The dance is tomorrow? What? Secrets revealed? Haruhi! Come to daddy!

*Haruhi: Narrator* what? Get off of me!

*Sasuke: Narrator* next time on Ouran's Ninja: a dance, a host, and a ninja. See you there.

*shissou plays.*


	2. Ouran's ninja Chapter 2

Ouran's Ninja chapter 2

Lynch8man: … BOO!

Naruto: GAH!

Sasuke: *chuckles*

Lynch8man: ok time for the new chapter. Go!

*blip*

Sasuke was sitting in a chair in the host club's room. "Alright, hosts, it's time for the school dance today." Sasuke sighed, "Do we have to go?" Tamaki pointed at him, "Of course we have to go, we are the one hosting the dance." Sasuke looked down, "I don't even know how to dance." Tamaki smiled, "well then, why don't we have one of the girls to help you?" Sasuke sighed, "Whatever." Screen transition.

*Sakura kiss plays*

Sasuke was dancing with a black haired girl, who couldn't keep her eyes off of him. While Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off his feet. Sasuke took a wrong step and he tripped on the girl. "How does this keep happening? This has happened 2 times in the past 2 days." The girl blushed at Sasuke, "It's not that bad, right?" Sasuke sighed, "Whatever." Sasuke got up and walked to Tamaki, "I'll just go with what I've learned." Sasuke sighed; at least he could learn with his Sharingan, he'd go home and copy the moves from a movie. Tamaki smiled, "alright, then do your best at the dance tonight." Sasuke looked out the window of the classroom, thinking about Naruto and what he's doing right now. Haruhi noticed that Sasuke looked depressed. "Are you alright Sasuke? You look depressed." Sasuke smiled at the boy (girl), "Thanks, I'm alright. I didn't think a guy like you would be that caring, so thanks." Haruhi smiled. Screen transition.

It's time for the dance and both Haruhi and Sasuke are late. They ran into the club room, which has been completely transformed. It looked more like a ball room. They were all dressed up, Sasuke wore a black tuxedo with a red shirt underneath, and he wore a black rose on his chest. A few girls were staring at him, two of them were drooling. Sasuke looked away from them and ran over to Haruhi. "Do they always stare at you guys?" Haruhi nodded, "All the time." Sasuke looked at the girl he saved earlier. He held out his hand, "Would you like to dance, my lady?" the girl squealed and nodded really fast. Sasuke took her hand and they danced for a while, until he had to switch to a different partner. Sasuke kissed the girl's hand and she smiled, "My name is Sasuke, by the way. Sasuke Uchiha." The black haired girl smiled, "My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." The girl walked to a different host, leaving Sasuke with wide eyes. _Sakura… Haruno? No, that can't be her. I was transported to a different dimension._ He thought. A different girl held his hand and they danced for a while, the girl smiled, squealing a little. "My name is Ino Yamanaka." The girl said. Sasuke was getting a strange feeling. The girl had short blond hair. Another girl came, he dance with her. Once they finished dancing, Sasuke noticed something, this girl had black hair, she had reddish-green eyes, and she had what looked like… no, it can't be… whisker marks? "I'm Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki." Sasuke's eyes widened. He just realized this girl resembled Naruto in every way except the hair color and the eye color. Finally, he danced with a white haired girl with green eyes. She squealed a little, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke let the girl go and he went to the table for some punch. He sighed, and Haruhi came over. "Tired too?" Sasuke nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly, about 9 boys burst into the class room, holding guns and katanas. One of them holding a shot gun aimed at Haruhi. "Everyone on the ground now! This is a robbery!" everyone got on the ground, everyone except Sasuke, who was still drinking his punch, acting like nothing has happened. Haruhi, who is on the ground, said, "Sasuke get on the ground! They'll shoot us!" Sasuke looked at Haruhi, then he looked at the men. "Get out of here if you know what's good for you." The men started laughing. "Ha, what are you gonna do kid? Smile at us and show us your beauty?" Sasuke grinned darkly, "No, I'm not just a host. I'm a shinobi, or normally known as a ninja." A man laughed at him, "Ha, screw you. You're gonna be filled with lead. Die!" the man started shooting and Sasuke quickly made hand signs and he summoned a katana. He grabbed the handle and started slicing the bullets in half. The girls were caught between being afraid of the men and in love with Sasuke's skills. The man with the shot gun shot at Haruhi. Sasuke jumped to the side slicing the bullets, Haruhi watched, almost as if he's in slow motion. He the glared at the man with the shot gun, with burning hatred. He closed his eyes, "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!" when he opened his eyes, they were no longer their normal black color, and they were a blood red with a complex design. He sprinted forward and sliced the man's shot gun in half. He kicked the man to the side. 3 men ran over and stabbed Sasuke in the back. Suddenly, Sasuke's body exploded in a puff of smoke. He appeared above them, kicking one in the head. He looked at Mori and Honni and said, "Mitskuni, Takashi, jump in any time." Mori ran over and kicked the other two hard in the face. Honni jumped on the back of another one and punched him in the back of the head. Sasuke ran up and the leader was that guy from before. Sasuke glared at him, "You again?" the boy grinned and started shooting at him. He started dodging and he sheathed his katana. He moved the gun to the ground and he stopped, holding his fingers in a flicking position in front of the boy's face. "Leave us alone," he said, "Can't you see that we're trying to enjoy our dance? Get or we will call the police." The girls started blushing. Tamaki was watching in awe. Kyoya shifted his glasses. The boy backed up. "I won't forget this!" Sasuke sighed. He rubbed the back of his head. His eyes back to their normal black color. Sasuke helped Haruhi up. "You alright Haruhi?" Haruhi blushed a little. "thanks." Sasuke smiled, "Don't worry about it. I won't let anybody hurt my friends." The girls started to squeal. Screen transition.

Sasuke was getting dressed in the changing room and he wore his school uniform again, but he left the black rose on his shirt. He walked into the changing room. "Hey Haruhi, are done ye-"his voice trailed off. He saw Haruhi wearing a bra and he (she) was pulling off a pair of panties. He saw her exposed bum clearly. Haruhi blushed, a little, at the boy. Sasuke slowly backed up, looking at the ground. He closed the curtain, "Haruhi, are you a girl?" Haruhi said, "Yeah, I am." Sasuke looked at a window outside, "I thought so." Haruhi came out, wearing a pair of jeans and a uniform top. Sasuke looked at her, "From the moment I saw you, I knew. You are a girl," Haruhi nodded, "And I knew, because no man can be that cute." Haruhi blushed a little. Sasuke sighed, smiling, "Looks like I do know a girl that doesn't go crazy over me after all. Hikaru and Kaoru burst into the room glaring at Sasuke, "So, you know that," Kaoru began, his twin finished, "Haruhi is actually a girl now?" Sasuke nodded, emotionlessly. Honni came in, on Mori's back, and said, "You're not gonna tell Haru-chan's secret, are you?" Sasuke smiled at his senpai, "No, Honni-senpai, I won't." Honni giggled and came over hugging Sasuke, who smiled a little at his senpai. A few seconds later, Tamaki burst into the room yelling, "Get away from Haruhi-" he noticed Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Kyoya, and Honni inside the room with Sasuke and Haruhi. Tamaki sweat dropped a little. Kyoya shifted his glasses, "there's no need to worry, Sasuke said that he wouldn't tell anyone." Screen transition.

Everyone in the club left the room except for Haruhi and Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Haruhi saying, "Hey, thanks." Haruhi smiled at him, "for what?" Sasuke smiled back at her, "For being my friend." Sasuke started walking out of the club room with his friend. He started having a flash back about Naruto.

Naruto: hey Sasuke.

Sasuke: what?

Naruto: we've gone through all of this and I just wanted to tell you, thanks.

Sasuke: why are you thanking me?

Naruto: I'm thanking you for being my best friend.

Flash back end.

Haruhi smiled at him. Sasuke looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. Haruhi blushed as they left the room.

*blip*

Sasuke: aaaaawwwwww~!

Naruto: *gagging* I had love scenes.

Sasuke: *punches him*

Lynch8man: well chapter 2 is done! Till next time, catch you later.

*Tamaki: narrator* whoa, looks like Sasuke knows Haruhi's secret. But what's this about being a ninja? What's this? We're going to the beach? What? Even more secrets revealed? Haruhi come to daddy!

*Haruhi: narrator* what! No! not this again!

*Sasuke: narrator* Next time on Ouran's Ninja: the sun, the sand, and a ninja. See you there! Tamaki-senpai! Leave Haruhi alone!

*shissou plays*


	3. Author's note

Lynch8man: hey guys lynch here with some good and bad news.

Naruto: the good news is that he's making another story using his note book about me and-

Sasuke: shut up Naruto, no spoilers.

Naruto: *groans*

Sasuke: the bad news is that his laptop got stolen last week and he hasn't been able to update the story.

Naruto: you're probably wondering. "How come he's able to send this then?"

Sasuke: well that's because he's using his mom's laptop.

Naruto: *cackles* pussy

Lynch8man: shut up! I was updating your story on that laptop you know.

Naruto: *sniffles* I know

Lynch8man: well anyways, I have to use my notebook to do my stories for now, so it's gonna take a long time.

Naruto: maybe even forever

Sasuke: *pimp slaps naruto* down ho!

Naruto: *whimper*

Lynch8man: eh, well right now I was making a WoW/Naruto story. But, after I get the first chapter up, I'll get straight back to Ouran's ninja.

Tamaki: that's so fabulisious!

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai! Lynch said to wait outside!

Lynch8man: *sweat drops* well, till next time catch you later.


	4. AN All Storiesupdates

Okay so I'd like to make more stories and finish chapters here, but it's easier if I start or continue them on Wattpad, so what I'll do is this.

I'll be writing, publishing, and rewriting the stories on Wattpad, there you can tell me if I need to change anything, and I can change them on the fly, because it's on the phone.

Also, I'll be trying to type in this format.

If you want to read my stories before they come out here on , you can read them on Wattpad.

My Username is the same there as it is on here so it's not difficult.

I'm currently in the making of several crossovers, including: Naruto, World of Warcraft, RWBY, Power Rangers, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Kampfer and even a Scooby-Doo-Naruto crossover.

If you want I could also make little cameos for you, your OCs, or other characters you might want.

Some stories I'll even ask for your help in things such as: pairings, names, weapons, abilities, and even stories themselves.


End file.
